


let me give you my life

by Crazyloststar



Series: no love like your love [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyloststar/pseuds/Crazyloststar
Summary: Ignis grips both his shoulders. “I appreciate it, but my place is here.”-With you-Noctis makes a melody of frustrated sounds and pushes his arms way. Hesteps back. “You better not regret this.”“I would never,” Ignis says with a lot more emotion than he had intended,“I’m quite happy with where I am.”***Day two of Ignoct WeekPrompt: Loyalty





	let me give you my life

The whispers as Ignis entered the room told him his worst fears had been confirmed.

But all the side glances and mutterings don’t compare to the look Noctis gives him from the corner as he freezes mid-warmup, one leg propped up on the barre.

Prompto also looks up from where he is stretching on the floor near Noctis, laying flat on his stomach while in the center splits. His mouth hangs open a little as if he is saying ‘oh’. 

Gladio is practicing with Sania in the corner, but he knows he saw Ignis enter the room despite how he has his back to him presently. Everyone did.

Ignis holds his head up high and walks over to the same bar as Noctis as if nothing is wrong. Because _nothing _is wrong, but for the fact that certain individuals at this company have loud mouths and zero common sense.

He would clear this up, it was just a misunderstanding.

“Scientia,” their instructor’s voice calls out. He turns and presses his shoulders back to ensure he comes across every ounce as confident as he intends. He meets the gaze of stern, grey eyes across the room.

“Miss Highwind,”

She taps her slippered foot. “You’re joining us today?”

He is hyper aware of the attention on him, that everyone is now openly staring. “Yes, of course.”

She narrows her eyes. “Everyone in position!”

He scrambles towards his original destination and slides up to the barre on the other side of where Noctis stands. He gives him another look, but there is no time for conversation as the class begins.

At one point as they switch directions. Noctis gives him another look, one that is questioning and unsure, that makes Ignis want to shout out in that moment just to get them back on the same page.

But alas. He has appearances to keep.

Two hours of class later, and more looks than he can handle, the class is adjourned. Before Ignis can take Noctis by the elbow and walk with him, though, Aranea does that exact thing to _him._

“Stay,” she says quietly but with enough of a command to make him pause.

Ignis swallows the argument on his tongue and stands beside her as the class fills out. This time the look from Noctis is almost angry, while Prompto looks confused.

It’s all so silly, he just needs to tell them the truth.

Aranea pulls him back to the moment. “I heard you were offered a Soloist role at the Tenebraen Ballet.”

He lets out an exasperated sigh. “I was--”

“I also heard you didn’t take it.” She crosses her arms. “But I didn’t believe it.”

It’s his turn to cross his arms defensively. “Pardon?”

“You have an opportunity to be the spotlight, not behind our dear Prince Noctis.” She knows how much he hates the nickname, but it’s true. Noctis is their current Soloist, a bit of a protege who rose up unexpectedly.

But that was perfectly acceptable to Ignis. He didn't want to leave for Tenebrae. He didn't want the spotlight. Not when it would mean leaving insomnia. Leaving the home he has created, his friends.

Leaving Noctis.

He unfolds his arms and offers up a smile and hopes it is as genuine as he feels. “I decided I would rather continue my career here under your tutelage.”

Aranea works her mouth in a way he knows all too well, the way that says how much she wants so badly to say something but won’t. Not until later when they are out having drinks and away from the studio. Her gaze flicks over Ignis’s shoulder and then back to him.

“Your Prince is waiting for you. I expect you to push yourself more if you’re going to stick around here. I won’t let you slack off.”

“Of course. Thank you.” He bows his head and turns on his heel. When he looks at the door, he sees just enough of a flash of dark hair leaving the doorway to know Noctis is standing there waiting for him.

When he exits the room, the hallway is empty except for Noctis, who is as predicted leaning against the wall just outside the door. His lackadaisical attitude throws most people off- makes them think he’s lazy, that he won't last long at the company. But as the Soloist he has shown everyone his true abilities.

Ignis is proud.

“You didn’t have to wait, don't you have a rehearsal?”

Noctis waves his hands in the general direction of where he should be. “I’ll be a few minutes late. Ardyn will just have to deal.”

Ignis tsks, “You know how eccentric he gets when you’re late.”

Noctis pushes off the wall and follows Ignis as he walks towards the main studio for rehearsing their productions. Ignis isn’t rehearsing today, but he always goes with Noctis to watch.

“Ignis,” Noctis sounds upset, but like he’s trying to hide it.

“The rumors aren’t true,” he stops and Noctis does as well. Their arms bump and Ignis doesn't pull away.

He doesn't miss the sigh of relief Noctis releases. “They aren’t?”

He shakes his head. “It’s true, I was offered a position in Tenebrae. But I turned it down.”

At this Noctis furrows his brows. “Wait, what?”

Ignis shrugs. He puts a little distance between them and starts walking again. Noctis speeds up and gets in front of him, making him halt in the middle of the hallway.

“You _turned it down?”_

Ignis smiles and shrugs again, like this was the most sensical thing he could have done. “Of course.”

“What do you mean of course!”

“I don’t want to go to Tenebrae.”

“You could be a Soloist!”

“ I don’t want it.”

“But you deserve it!” Noctis steps into his space, their chests almost touching, and Ignis doesn't step away. He just looks down at Noctis.

Ignis grips both his shoulders. “I appreciate it, but my place is here.”

_-With you-_

Noctis makes a melody of frustrated sounds and pushes his arms way. He steps back. “You better not regret this.”

“I would never,” Ignis says with a lot more emotion than he had intended, “I’m quite happy with where I am.”

They hold eye contact and he feels like Noctis is studying him, looking for the lie, looking for the truth, trying to make sense of why anyone, let alone Ignis, would turn down leaving. Going home.

And it’s true, Ignis could have left, gone back to Tenebrae, and it’s what anyone else probably would have done.

Ignis gives Noctis a soft smile and walks forward, wrapping his arm around Noct’s shoulders to get him moving forward again. Ardyn was going to certainly have a fuss with how late Noctis was.

Noctis leans into the contact.

“I’m glad,” he whispers, “I'm glad you’re staying.”

Ignis squeezes his shoulder, just a little. “As am I.”

They walk the rest of the way in silence, but don’t pull apart from each other until reaching the studio doors.

**Author's Note:**

> my inspiration for ignis here is Sergei Polunin, specifically in this video of him dancing to [take me to church ](https://vimeo.com/119999698)
> 
> noctis eventually ends up clumsily expressing his feelings for ignis because he had this whole speech prepared in anticipation of ignis leaving and then it just sat on his heart for days poor boy didnt last long :3


End file.
